


Denied Fate

by Daydreamer



Series: Bitten [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampires, Violence, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon accompanying his father and brother to a joint meeting of the were and vampire councils, Sasuke Uchiha meets a werewolf who he will never forget, even over the course of a hundred years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denied Fate

**1911, England**

Sasuke Uchiha sat on the window sill of the large castle currently called home. The ramparts were ancient, far older than his hundred years. To his kind, he was a baby. They never left him alone, not even to feed. He wouldn't be considered an adult for another hundred years at least.

"Sasuke, stop moping. It's unbecoming of one of your stature." Fugaku Uchiha, Master of all Vampires in Europe and the Americas walked regally into the room. His father exuded an air of complete control. His brother, Itachi possessed the same dark control making the two of them a particularly deadly duo.

And then there was him. He was not like the rest of his family. There was a wildness inside him that prevented him from completely contorting himself into a model son. He was certain it was a never ending frustration for his father.

"I'm not moping. I'm thinking." Sasuke laid aside the ancient tome cradled in his hands and stood respectfully as his father approached.

Itachi followed in behind him looking dapper in his stylish three piece suit, matching felt hat clasped in one hand. To look at him, one would never guess he was one of the most powerful vampires in the world, second only to their father. Itachi did not flaunt his power. Just looking at him sent chills down weaker creatures' spines. There were times when Sasuke found it difficult to look his brother in the eye. Itachi's eyes seemed to stare into one's soul.

"Stop thinking and get dressed in something more appropriate. You're old enough to go with us." Fugaku walked to the closet and pulled out a white dress shirt and black slacks.

"To the Council?" Sasuke nearly fell back against his seat. "You want me to go with you?"

Fugaku sighed and glanced at his older son. "See that he gets ready. We need to leave within the hour. Those damn furbacks get more difficult to handle the longer you make them wait."

Itachi's lips twitched as he watched their father leave the room before he turned to Sasuke. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, do you need me to dress you or are you going to get ready? You heard Father." Itachi settled himself into one of the large wingback chairs opposite a crackling fire. The warmth was merely an outward comfort. Their bodies were not affected by the cold or the heat.

"Asshole," muttered Sasuke as he tugged his loose peasant's shirt over his head and stripped down to his underwear. "What's to do at these treaty meetings anyway?"

"Every hundred years or so, the Vampire council and the Were council convene to go over the treaty. Issues concerning it and any amendments to it are addressed. After which, there is a large party to celebrate. It's a boring bunch of worthless shit. It's just an excuse to force us to socialize with the weres and promote peace between our races." Itachi lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply. "The old farts in the council will talk all night but the rest of us—"

Sasuke had been too young during the previous ball. Vampires aged slowly. At one hundred and eight, Sasuke was barely past puberty. If he was a human, he would likely be in his mid-teens. He wouldn't be officially an adult in vampire society until he reached two hundred.

"You shouldn't smoke." Sasuke began buttoning up his shirt in between glares sent towards his brother.

Itachi blew a waft of smoke in Sasuke's direction. "What is it going to do? Kill me?"

Sasuke prowled towards Itachi and snatched the white roll from his brother's fingers. "It stinks up my room."

"And this concerns me how?" Itachi took back the remainder of a cigarette and tapped off a bit of ash into a vase seated on the table between the chairs.

"Damn it!" Sasuke stomped across the room and stared at the clothes his father had laid out for him, having ignored them in favor of choosing his own outfit. He hated the way he was treated like a child. He was older than most humans. "Why do you have to make things so frustrating?"

Itachi's eyes twinkled with mirth. "Why do you have to rise to the occasion?"

Sasuke ignored his brother's humor, choosing instead to finish dressing. If he let Itachi rile him, he would never finish.

"Are you finished primping? Thinking about fucking some were tail?" Itachi rose smoothly from his seat.

Sasuke looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "You know relationships between vampires and weres are forbidden. There are serious consequences for breaking that rule."

"Semantics, Sasuke. We don't socialize outside of this one night and we can't get them pregnant. It's accepted for tonight only amongst the younger generations. I wouldn't advise going up to a matron and propositioning her, but if you find a nice young girl to play with, everyone will look the other way." Itachi smirked at his brother. "Weres are quite vibrant in bed and their blood tastes quite exotic."

"Itachi…you?" Sasuke's eyes were as wide as saucers. His perfect brother who never stepped one foot outside the lines drawn by their elders had fucked a were?

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Stop being a prude, Sasuke. You'll understand when you get there. For tonight, the lines are blurred. Enjoy yourself. If you let loose, I promise you'll have night you won't forget."

Sasuke did not believe the words spilling from his brother's lips. He did, however, know he did not have the option of staying at home. His father's command was still a command. "I'll just pretend I don't know you."

Itachi chuckled and led Sasuke towards the waiting carriage. Motor cars were becoming popular, but Fugaku still grasped futilely to the traditions of the past. It was a dangerous trait among a long lived being. The world changed and one either changed with it, or was destroyed by it.

"You know a motor car would have been easier, Father," commented Itachi wryly as he stepped into the carriage.

Fugaku snorted under his breath. "Allow me to relish the short time that remains before converting to those infernal horseless monstrosities."

Sasuke smirked under the cover of his hand, his gaze drifting out the window towards the sky where a large full moon rose in the sky. "The moon is full."

"Scared?" teased Itachi.

"Why?" He did well in hiding his nervousness. "Weres have long since gained control over the change. There is nothing to be scared of."

"The treaty is always reviewed on the night of a full moon." Fugaku glanced at Sasuke. "It is a time when both races are at the peak of their power."

"Probably started off as a pissing match between the races." Itachi smirked at Sasuke. "But it became something more interesting in later years."

"That's enough of that, Itachi. I had better not catch you with another were female. That goes for you as well, Sasuke. I know some of the younger generation mingles." Fugaku bared his fangs to his sons. "Socialize but do not mate."

"What's the issue, Father?" Sasuke frowned. "Why is mating between vampires and weres disallowed?"

It was Itachi who answered. "In the elders' eyes, it is the equivalent of fucking a dog, or a sheep, or a cow."

"Itachi—" Fugaku growled warningly.

Itachi turned his gaze to the passing road with no more to say on the matter. His body held perfectly still. If not for the occasional flicker of his eyes as he caught sight of something interesting, he would have resembled a statue.

"I expect you both to behave responsibly as representatives of Clan Uchiha." Fugaku stepped from the carriage as the door opened.

"Lord Uchiha…you are the last to arrive." Uchihas never arrived early or late. They were always precisely on time.

Itachi chuckled at the faint flash of surprise crossing his father's features. "Apparently no one decided to be fashionably late."

"Itachi," snapped Fugaku.

All trace of mirth left Itachi's face. His body went stiff and he stepped forward as if summoned.

"You will come with me. If I am the last to arrive, there may be cause for alarm."

Itachi nodded. His eyes were as expressionless as dark pools of ink. "And Sasuke?"

"Sasuke." Fugaku glanced at his younger son. "You will wait in the hallway outside the council chamber."

"Yes, sir."

Fugaku nodded in satisfaction and led the way towards the waiting council. The stiffness in his gate was the only sign he gave of his misgivings of the council. The Uchiha were one of the oldest clans and possessed much sway in the vampire society. If a coup was being plotted, they would be the clan to take down.

Itachi gave a curt nod to him and slid the doors closed while Sasuke sat waiting. Nearly an hour passed in quiet. He could hear the buzz of faint conversation coming from the ballroom located on the opposite side of the castle.

"You're a blood sucker, ain't ya?"

Sasuke's brow arched and his head turned to see a were standing three feet from him. "We don't care for that term."

The were scoffed and plopped down on the bench beside him. "What do you prefer to be called?"

"Sasuke."

Brown eyes blinked several times. "What's a Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at him as if he was an idiot before noticing the twinkling in the rich brown eyes. "What are you doing here? The council is in session."

"I could ask you the same question. Most everyone here is in the ballroom. I'm told the party doesn't officially start until the council convenes, but that's not going to stop the partying." An easy grin creased the handsome face. "I'm Kiba, by the way."

"This is your first time?" Sasuke gestured to his surroundings.

"I may not look it, but I’m only twenty." Kiba pointed to his unmarked cheeks. "I don't even get my marks until I'm at least fifty."

Sasuke frowned. He had seen several of the arriving guests sporting marks on their cheek or brows. "What are the marks for?"

Kiba shrugged. "A sign that a were is old enough to mate. The Inuzukas have read triangles, the Hyuugas have that green mark on the brow, and the Uzumakis have the whiskers."

Sasuke digested the information. He wasn't allowed much contact with weres. This was the first time he had ever spoken with one.

"So why are you sitting in the shadows?" Kiba grinned, showing off his elongated canines.

"My father is a member of the council. He told me to wait here." Sasuke heaved a sigh. The door and walls surrounding the council chambers were made of reinforced stone and metal. He could not hear even the slightest peep from inside.

"Well, I think you need to blow this place. I mean, I have no interest in hooking up with some broad for the night and you smell interesting."

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't leave. My father—"

Kiba rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "You look like you're old enough to think for yourself. Do you actually want to be sitting here until dawn? Because I can promise you those old farts will argue until the sun comes up. Trust me…my mother is in there."

He didn't really want to remain staring mindlessly at the wall. Already his mind was screaming out its boredom, though he would never show it on his face amidst the company of strangers. The offer Kiba presented was appealing.

"My father felt there was something wrong."

Kiba grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him towards an open window. The ground below was at least a twenty foot drop. "There is always something wrong. This year your father is going to get a tongue lashing and probably have to say a bunch of hail Marys and Our Fathers."

"What?" Sasuke looked incredulously at his companion.

Kiba shoved Sasuke towards the window opening. "I'm kidding. He'll get a slap on the wrist for whatever he has done and then go on about his life for the next hundred years until he gets to be the one to give the slap to the poor sap who is placed under the Council's eye. Jump."

Sasuke did not have time to think as he was shoved from the window. Instincts took over and his body drew up in preparation to land. He had fallen from higher, though he hated the temporary sensation of no control.

Kiba jumped after him, landing slightly less gracefully. He shook his leg a few times to walk out the sting of landing. "Damn, that stung." 

"Your landing was faulty." Sasuke couldn't help but smirk since he knew his was perfect.

"No, shit." Kiba started racing towards the nearby woods. "Come on. If my mother smells I'm gone, I'm a dead wolf."

Sasuke followed with no thought to his father or brother. Anything his father couldn't handle, Itachi could. In the event his father retired from his position as head of the clan, Itachi would take on the mantle with grace and ease. His brother was a natural leader even if he did not have the same aggressive nature as their father. Perhaps in this new millennia, pacifism was a better ruling tool than fear.

"Where are we going?"

"Hunting." Kiba's eyes flashed gold before he returned to leading them through the twists and turns of the forest and exiting near a village.

He turned his nose up to catch the scents on the breeze before grinning at Sasuke. "Can you smell them?"

"Humans?" Sasuke breathed deep. He could smell the forest they had just exited with its growth of new plants and rot of old, the freshness of new rain on the nearby moor, and the animal musk Kiba exuded. They all wove together to create a delicious, natural scent. If not for the human taint rising above from the below village, he would have thought this area perfect.

"Yes, humans. Anything else is inconsequential."

Sasuke glanced at the nearby village. Lights flickered in the windows of most of the houses. This far from the larger cities made electrical lighting lacking. Many probably didn't bother, choosing instead to employ the use of candles and oil lamps.

"Were hunt humans?" Sasuke was fairly sure his father had said Weres were opposed to feeding on humans. It was one of the reasons why the vampires and weres were always locking horns at the council meetings.

Kiba growled under his breath. "Only when they hunt us. My sister was hunted by them. Mother refuses to avenge Hana's death and reclaim her pelt for burial."

"That's why you brought me—to help you kill a human and steal back a pelt?" Sasuke turned to leave when Kiba's hands locked on his forearm.

"I can't do it alone or my pelt will hang beside hers." Kiba's eyes shown pleadingly.

"Why doesn't your clan go after them?"

Kiba's eyes grew angry. "The whole lot of them are pussy whipped, refusing to start a war with the humans. All they talk about is how it used to be with the humans constantly hunting us."

"They are only looking towards the safety for your people. Vampires are the same. We have become legend amongst the humans in order to save our own skin." Sasuke shrugged. "The world is at a changing point and we still have to live in it. The humans are flourishing and we're in decline."

A snarl erupted from Kiba and he tackled Sasuke to the ground. "If you don't want to help, fine. But, I'm going for Hana's vengeance. If mine ends up on the wall beside her, I'll consider it an honor to know I wasn't some gelded lump who would rather quiver in the shadows than help a fallen pack member."

"You're determined to do this?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah." Kiba glanced over his shoulder as the lights in the village dimmed and went out—one by one.

Sasuke knew he would regret this. One way or the other he would end up regretting helping Kiba to secure his sister's pelt, but the way Kiba's eyes flashed in the darkness told him the other would go regardless. Wolves were known for their loyalty to pack members. Though, he was not so different. If this human had caused Itachi's death, he would do the same as Kiba. "Fine. Where is your sister's pelt?"

Kiba grinned with dark delight. "In a hunter's home."

oOo

With a silence only capable among those of preternatural birth, the two stole through the empty streets. Only the occasional drunkard coming home from the local pub passed their path. Sasuke could only follow Kiba's lead. While his sense of smell was leagues above that of humans, he was unable to discern the scent of Hana's pelt over that of the local wildlife and the humans.

Panting lightly, Kiba stopped before a moderately large home. The odor of slain animals was nearly cloying. This human was a hunter.

Kiba's claws extended and he sliced open the glass window as if it were made of butter. Slipping in the window, he released the bolt on the door and opened it for Sasuke. "Come on."

Sasuke followed him through and hissed under his breath at the tingling pain washing over him. It would sting and burn until he either received permission from the owner to remain or left the interior. The escalation would be steady but for the duration they planned on remaining inside, he would bear it. "Hurry up."

Kiba noted the growing redness across Sasuke's skin and nodded. He paused at the sight of a black wolf's pelt hanging on the wall, but instead of removing it, he prowled towards one of the doors. "This won't take long."

"Kiba," hissed Sasuke. "Grab the pelt. At this range, even I can smell the were on it. Killing the human will only bring down the council on us."

"I need to take care of the hunter first. Hana was a powerful wolf. She wouldn't have fallen with the ease of our wild brethren. This man sought to capture her precisely because of who she is. He needs to die for the safety of the pack." Kiba voice became hoarse and gravelly as his features began stretching and morphing in the Change.

Sasuke's eyes went red and his fangs erupted downward to become prominent. "Damn it!"

Kiba retained his bipedal appearance, choosing not to completely transform. Even Sasuke was stunned by his rich black fur and wild yellow eyes. It was the first time Sasuke had seen a were transform. His eyes couldn't tear away despite the growing pain remaining in the home caused him.

There were three major clans of weres. The Inuzuka clan controlled the lupine, the Hyuuga clan controlled the raptors, and the Uzumaki clan controlled the vulpine. Each main clan was divided into smaller branch clans whose name might vary but all answered to the Inuzuka, Hyuuga, or Uzumaki respectively depending on their allegiance and breed.

"Kiba I can't remain much longer. Get your sister's pelt and leave the human be until another time."

"A vampire wouldn't understand loyalty." Kiba snarled in mixture human words and animal growls. "If we don’t kill him, he will hunt again. Hana was pregnant. She carried the next generation."

Sasuke reeled as if slapped. To all those creatures not of human decent, children were precious. Sasuke was the last born vampire in the Uchiha clan. Conception within the other species and clans was just as difficult. It was a type of population control, but also made those children born and unborn alike all the more precious.

"He dies." Kiba snarled a final time before tearing the door from its hinges and pouncing inside the room.

Sasuke groaned as he moved even deeper in the home so to follow. The deeper into a home he walked, the more painful the burning on his skin became. Only the shouts and snarls coming from the bedroom were able to allow him to force back the pain and move to help his new friend.

"Kiba?"

Kiba lunged from the bed with a yelp, a small slice on his forearm oozed blood causing Sasuke to glance towards the bed. The human was alive and smirking. "Did you think a wolf pup could take me down when I'm a renowned hunter of your pathetic kind? I felt you coming a mile away."

Sasuke growled a sound very similar to the sounds coming from Kiba. "You killed without provocation."

"The she-bitch? She was decimating the local sheep population. When an animal starts doing that, they need to be put down, regardless of species." The hunter brandished the silver knife. "She didn't even put up a fight, just ran and ran, right into my traps."

Kiba moved to charge but Sasuke beat him to it. His speed far superseded that of the wolves. He was pressing the hunter into the bed, the knife tumbling to the wooden floor as Sasuke's hands broke his wrist. "You think you're smart, but you don't seem to handle vampires as well as weres."

The man screamed. "Vampire? You—"

"I can enter your home," ground out Sasuke. "It just hurts really fucking bad."

Had he not been in so much pain, he might have toyed with the human. As it was, he could barely keep his body from quaking under the assault of his uninvited status. "If you want his life, Kiba, claim it now before I do."

Kiba moved quickly. He brandished his claws much as the hunter had done his knife before striking across the human's throat. "I hope your rot in your Christian hell."

Blood gurgled from the torn flesh. Sasuke couldn't resist leaning down to lap at the fresh fluid before rolling away. They needed to destroy all evidence of their presence here.

"Get the lamp." While Kiba moved to procure the oil lamp, Sasuke sliced a claw through his wrist and allowed his blood to drip across the corpse.

"What are you doing?"

It hurt too much to talk. He merely gestured for Kiba to throw the lamp on the body. His blood would burn the entire room to ashes. There would be no proof of their visit.

Unable to remain standing under the agony, he was forced to lean on Kiba as he moved quickly to get them as far away from the village as they could before the flaming house was noticed. The instant they exited the building, the pain lessened. "Hurry."

Kiba nodded and cradled Sasuke to his chest as he moved up the small cliff and into the dark foreboding wood. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke shook his head and buried his face in the thick fur covering Kiba's massive chest, breathing in the earthy smell. "It needed to be done. I'm sorry we couldn't take your sister's pelt."

"It's okay. I know she's resting easy with her pup now that asshole is dead."

Kiba did not stop moving until they reached a small clearing containing a crystalline pool. He carefully lowered Sasuke to the ground, wincing as he was able to look upon the degree of his companion's injuries. His body shifted and reverted to his human guise. "Fuck. You look like you walked through a fire."

Sasuke bit the inside of his mouth to keep from crying out as he was settled on the soft grass near the pool. "I feel like it."

"What can I do? Will you heal?" Kiba was in a near panic. "I can go get your father."

"No!" Sasuke struggled to sit up. His bones felt as if they would turn to dust at any moment. "Fuck."

"You need help. If you die—" Kiba ran his hand through his hair. "Damn it."

"Let me feed from you. I'm not dying, it just hurts like hell. I won't take much." Sasuke collapsed back against the grass.

Kiba nibbled on his lower lip. "Does it hurt?"

Sasuke arched a brow despite the pain. "You were just willing to die to avenge your sister and now you are afraid of a little bite?"

Kiba shrugged. "The rush is gone."

Sasuke struggled to sit up and crawl to where Kiba crouched. "Trust me, the initial pain is nothing compared to how good it will feel."

"No shit?" Kiba's eyes darted to where Sasuke's fangs were poking over his lower lip. "Well…don't tell anyone I let you bite me. My mother would skin me alive if she knew."

"Your secret is safe with me." Sasuke smirked and leaned forward. He didn't have to use the neck. He could have just as easily used Kiba's wrist; he simply couldn't resist the pulse throbbing in the tan neck.

Running his tongue up the pulsing vein, he didn't miss Kiba's slight catching of breath. He couldn't stop himself from nipping lightly at the salty skin, enjoying the way Kiba jumped. Feeding could be quite erotic if the vampire cared enough to make it feel good.

"I'm going to bite you now. Don't pull away or my teeth might rip you." He left out the part of Kiba probably not wanting to pull away. He swiped his tongue up Kiba's neck one last time before burying his teeth into the warm neck.

Blood immediately rushed into his mouth. The experience was unlike any he had ever had. Life experiences usually flowed through blood, but drinking Kiba's essence was different. He felt himself becoming high on the taste. Were blood was ten times as powerful as human blood and he was fast becoming addicted the rush.

"Oh, fuck." Kiba began to hump against Sasuke almost immediately, his erection pressing into his hip. "Don't stop."

Sasuke pulled back from the twin punctures. His tongue darted out to swipe at them before he pushed Kiba to his back. Feeding had never been like this. The sexual undertone was always there, but this was different. He felt different.

"You taste good," purred Sasuke.

Kiba's eyes had transformed from their natural brown to a shimmering gold. "Fuck…more."

Sasuke smirked as a hand slipped into Kiba's hair and pulled his head back sharply to completely bare his throat. "As you wish."

His teeth sank harshly into the flesh unlike the previously gentle bite. This one was made to hurt. It was meant to blur the lines between pleasure and pain. And Kiba was obviously enjoying it judging by how hard his hips were gyrating and the howl that was torn from his throat.

Sasuke closed his eyes at the rush. He could drain Kiba dry and still not be satisfied. His own hips were pushing against his companion in desperation. The feeding release that approached promised to hold much pleasure.

He was nearly there when Kiba shoved him to his back. His lips lost their suction and he tumbled back in shock. "What—"

Kiba growled low in his throat. His ears elongated and his eyes remained gold. For a moment, it looked as if he might change and devour Sasuke. Instead his tongue extended and swiped upward over Sasuke's neck.

Hands frantically pulled at the buttons fastening both their trousers until their equally hard erections popped forth, both bobbing in painful hardness. Kiba seemed particularly interested in running claw tipped hands up and down Sasuke's chest.

"Shit…" Sasuke had not intended for Kiba to become so aroused. He had merely wanted him to find pleasure in the feeding.

Sasuke was attempting to push away the questing fingers when Kiba snarled low in his throat and quickly flipped Sasuke to his hands and knees. He tried to fight the pooling heat in his loins but was quickly losing the fight. His body was just as excited as Kiba, maybe even more so.

"Better," growled Kiba as his teeth nibbled along Sasuke's neck while his fingers jerked at the hard shaft rising from between Sasuke's legs.

Necks were an extremely erogenous zone for vampires. Though feeding could take place anywhere, the neck was the most commonly used. To be bitten there was the most erotic act that could be done. "Ah!"

Kiba began moving again, grinding against Sasuke. Every thrust against the still covered flesh of his ass was followed by a growl or a grunt. His teeth continued to suck and nibble at Sasuke's neck as his hips pumped.

It was insanely torturous for Sasuke. His body was drawn tight in anticipation of the bite that never seemed to come. The nibbling along his flesh wasn't enough. He felt the buildup in his body but the released promised by the stroking hand moving rapidly over his cock wasn't finishing him.

"K-Kiba—" He gasped out in need. If something didn't happen soon, he would explode in frustration.

Kiba's name on his lips seemed to do the trick. There was a growl preceding teeth sinking into the flesh where his neck met his shoulder. It wasn't exactly a neck bite, but it was close enough for Sasuke to go stiff and shout as semen spurted from his cock to the ground below.

There was a snarl from his partner before damp heat spilled against his ass. Kiba kept coming and coming. His body seemed to empty every ounce of cum it possessed before his shuddering stopped.

He tried to be angry at Kiba for coming on his pants, but he'd never felt so good or come so hard in his life. This must have been what Itachi had spoken of. He had promised him a night unlike any before.

"Holy shit." Kiba gave one final thrust against Sasuke before collapsing atop him.

Sasuke's only reply was a shudder rocking through his body. It wasn't the cold but the depth of what he was feeling. He didn't want tonight to end.

They lay spooning together, Kiba occasionally giving gentle nibbles and licks to the makr on Sasuke's neck when a heavy sigh came from the edge of the clearing. "I'm glad you're safe, Sasuke."

Sasuke jackknifed from where he lay. "Itachi!"

Kiba growled low in his throat at the stranger's approach. Instincts reacted to one who might pose a danger to his mate. "You know him, Sasuke?"

"He's my brother." Sasuke's eyes widened at the scent of blood coating his brother's coat." "Itachi, what happened?"

"Father was forced to stand trial for feeding from humans." Itachi rubbed the skin of his brow. "It was an ambush the instant we entered the tribunal chambers."

"But Itachi—"

"It's fine to feed on the occasional human in a pinch but recent advancements have made it dangerous to feed exclusively on human." Itachi crouched by his brother. "I warned him."

Sasuke paled at Itachi's grim features. "He's dead."

Itachi nodded. "It isn't just the weres who attacked him; it was the vampire clans as well. As his heir, it was my duty to mete out his punishment."

"No!" Sasuke tackled Itachi to the ground.

Kiba snarled low in his throat, ready to assist what his instinct claimed to be his mate when Itachi spoke again. "Sasuke, you knew this was coming."

"You killed him!" Sasuke snarled into Itachi's face. "You could have fought for his life."

"The council word is law. The trial was fair and just. Father knew the risks, but he is from a different generation. He was nearly two millennia in age when I was born." Itachi laid a hand upon Sasuke's head. "I am sorry that this happened. I had hoped he would be allowed to see you into manhood."

Sasuke pulled away and sat staring into the water. "Are you head of the clan now?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes."

Kiba approached Sasuke slowly. "Sasuke…I'm sorry."

"Sasuke, the sun is close to rising. We need to leave or we will burn." Itachi rose from the ground and dusted his suit the best he could. "Say good-bye to your wolf."

"I'm not leaving Kiba." Sasuke glanced at Kiba. He could still feel his essence writhing around in the back of his mind. He refused to relinquish the bond.

Itachi sighed heavily. "You can't say with him. Tonight was the exception. After the sun rises, the law returns in full. There would be no leeway. You could be killed for mating."

Kiba snarled at Itachi, his body tensing for an attack. "I can find us a cave for tonight, Sasuke. We can run away where they can't find us."

"You can't hide, Sasuke." Itachi grabbed his brother's arm. "You know the truth. You'll be staked out to burn and your wolf's pelt would be carved from his body. I can't protect you in this. What you're feeling is just the blood bond. In a few days it will weaken and you won't feel like this."

Sasuke clenched his jaw and glanced at Kiba. Was that all this was? Was everything he was feeling merely a byproduct of mixing sex and blood? That couldn't be all there was.

"I've been there, Sasuke. When I left my first wolf partner, I was fully prepared to kill for her. After a few days, I couldn't remember her name." Itachi sent a sympathetic glance towards Kiba. "It's natural."

"It's not like that—" Sasuke began only to have Itachi snarl, his eyes glowing in the lightening clearing.

"Come with me, or die here." Itachi's deadly promise held truth. He would kill them both just as he had his father.

Sasuke couldn't risk Kiba. Not when what he was feeling would probably pass within the week. It wasn't worth it.

"Sasuke?" Kiba frowned as Sasuke nodded shakily to his brother.

"I'm leaving with Itachi."

Kiba opened his mouth to deny the statement when Itachi wrapped an arm around his brother's waist and both flickered away. "No! Wait!"

Kiba raced in the direction of their scent, only to lose it in seconds. They were moving at a faster speed than he could ever hope to reach. "Sasuke…it was real."

oOo

**2011, United States**

Sasuke shuddered, his body nearing orgasm. Just a few more thrusts from his partner and he would topple over. He hissed, his fangs elongating in instinctual fashion. In orgasm, he could forget everything for just a moment.

The wave was moments from cresting when he felt his lover's fangs stroke against his shoulder. Any pleasure he might have obtained was washed away. His body went limp and his anger flared.

With speed quicker than his lover realized, he plowed his elbow into his partner's solar plexus, sending the man flying across the room and smashing into the bureau. "I told you, Sai…no biting."

Sai hissed from his crumpled place on the floor. He struggled to get up, only to have Sasuke slam a fist into his jaw. "What's wrong with you? Are you fucked in the head?"

Uncaring of his state of undress, Sasuke prowled towards the adjoining bathroom. "I'm taking a shower. I want you gone before I come back."

Sasuke slammed a fist into the tile covered wall as he stepped beneath the warm spray. He had been so close. Sai had been his first lover in nearly twenty years. Itachi had introduced them, probably in hopes of some sort of romantic or at the very least, sexual connection forming between them.

The pent-up energy rushing inside Sasuke was reaching a peak. It was only one week until the full moon and the gathering of the Council. His position amongst the Uchiha clan required him to accompany Itachi to the meeting and that was what he dreaded and desired more than anything.

He would likely be there.

"Fuck," snarled Sasuke as he slammed his fist once more into the tile, this time causing small panels to crack and fall to the floor.

His hand lifted and blood red eyes followed the dripping of blood from his shredded knuckles. One night. It had only taken one night to completely ruin him for anyone.

Sasuke stood beneath the spray for a good half of an hour before finally turning the taps and exiting. He ignored his brother's presence in the wingback chairs situated across from his bed. He wasn't sure he could deal with Itachi at this moment.

"Sasuke—"

"What do you want?" Sasuke took the half empty cigarette pack from his bedside table and placed a stick between his lips before casting a glance at his brother.

"You could have at least tried." Itachi sat forward with his elbows braced on his knees. "Would you rather I find you a woman?"

Sasuke blew a waft of smoke through his nostrils. "I'd rather you leave my sex life alone."

Itachi chuckled faintly. "If I did that, you wouldn't have a sex life."

"Fine by me." Sasuke settled on the bed and stared at his brother. "I'm perfectly capable of handling my own needs."

"Eternity is a long time to spend alone." Itachi stood slowly. "Take it from experience."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "So it is."

He wanted to attack Itachi and blame him for the past century where he had existed in a state very near to pining. He'd only know the wolf for one night. It wasn't about emotions. Something else was at play in him. Longing.

"Sasuke—"

"Give it a rest, Itachi." Sasuke's eyes darted towards the window where the curve of the growing moon beckoned his gaze. "It's fine."

Itachi's jaw clenched faintly. "You couldn't be with him. Even if I had acquiesced, the other clans and the wolves would never have allowed it."

Sasuke sat forward, his lips pulled back to reveal elongated teeth. "I know!"

"Then stop pining for the wolf. If you want him so bad, fuck him when the Council meets. That should satisfy you."

It wasn't as easy as Itachi spoke. He was correct in saying eternity was a long time to spend alone, but it was even longer when the one your body longed for wasn't nearby.

oOo

"Are all parties in agreement?"

Tsume Inuzuka sent a feral grin towards Hiashi Hyuuga. "We are."

Hiashi nodded his agreement to the mediator. "Yes."

Minato Namikaze, current head of the Uzumaki clan nodded in satisfaction before turning to the pale woman and the stiff sitting man. "I wish you both large litters of healthy offspring."

"A spring mating work for you, Hyuuga?" Tsume sent an intense stare to Hinata Hyuuga's abdomen. "I hear you Hyuuga are more fertile in the spring."

Hinata stiffened visibly, her face flushing red. She glanced helplessly at her father who simply stood and glided proudly from the room and Tsume's ribald laughter. She stood quickly to follow before she was left behind.

"Those Hyuuga are a proud lot, but they are the most fertile. You're lucky I was able to secure you this mating." Tsume stood with a nod to Minato. "It's a shame you only had the boy, Namikaze. I think a daughter from you would have more spine than that Hyuuga whelp."

Kiba stood just as stiffly as Hinata and left his mother to her shameless flirting with Minato. She still griped about getting pregnant with Hana before her father could secure a mating with Minato Namikaze. It was her favorite topic when the subject of his absent father arose.

He watched from the window as Hinata Hyuuga and her father eased into their car. She was pretty as far as females went. Her chest was well developed and her hips round for childbirth. Physically she was ideally designed for the purpose for which their mating was for…pups. Being as he was the dominant in their future bonding, it was more likely any offspring would take on wolf characteristics rather than the raptor nature of the mother.

Sweet and beautiful though she was, there was one thing holding him back. It was insignificant in the greater scope of things, but still it ate away at him. His mother was expecting him to fully mate with Hinata…a moon mating. The problem arose in that his beast, the animal part of him, was already fully mated to a vampire with almond shaped eyes and creamy pale skin.

Such wouldn't matter to his mother. Who his soul was mated to wouldn’t matter as long as he spilled his seed and begot a child with Hinata. Soul matings were romantic notions. One always hoped their beast mated to their spouse, but it was a rare occurrence. Mentioning Sasuke to his mother would only serve to bring about her wrath.

At least he had a few months of freedom before he was forced to mate with Hinata. It would give him time to reconcile his beast to the inevitable fate. Already he could feel the slight hints of anger in the back of his mind. The beast didn't think. It was pure instinct and did not like Hinata one ounce. He would need to make certain he maintained complete control in her presence at all times least he accidentally harm her.

"Get your shit together. We have a plane to catch. The Council is meeting soon." Tsume prowled out of the room they had used for the meeting.

Kiba felt a thrill of excitement rush through him. Sasuke would be there. This would be his only chance to claim him before having to wait another hundred years for the opportunity. He refused to let this chance slip away, his beast would not allow it. Already it was growling with excitement.

oOo

Sasuke stood off to the side, watching the socialization with a detached gaze. The one he wanted to see was not there. He hadn't known if he would come or if he was even still alive. The various wars ripping through Europe during the early part of the century had cost many lives, including nonhumans.

If not for his position as Itachi's second, he would not even be there. Already he was prepared to walk out of the solitary castle and stroll the nearby forest until dawn. Anything was preferable to the heavy scent of wolf pheromones drifting through the air.

His eyes performed a final sweep across the crowd before his body flickered from sight. He didn't slow his speed until he reached the pool. The area looked practically unchanged. It was hard to believe a hundred years had passed.

Sasuke knelt by the water, his fingers drifting across the silvery water until he heard the snapping of twigs beneath heavy feet. He swung around, fully prepared to fight only to meet relieved brown eyes. He looked older, probably having reached his prime sometime during the last century. His cheeks now sported the red marks he had been so excited to possess and his smile parted his lips willingly.

"Kiba—" Sasuke's breath stilled in his lungs. Just looking at Kiba returned him to a state of youth.

"You look different." Kiba's eyes held an almost feral gleam. It was an unfamiliar look—a stalking look.

"It has been a hundred years." Sasuke stood to stare at the one creature who had destroyed his beliefs. "How have you been?"

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and prowled closer. "A lot better now."

"I'm not interested in starting up anything tonight." Sasuke wasn't sure he could stand to even let him touch him. All his control would fly out the window. Every time he fucked, it was that day a hundred years ago that his mind transported itself to.

"Then why are you here?" Kiba snarled, his hand latching onto Sasuke's arm. "To relive the memories? Or maybe you were wanting me to be here."

Sasuke glared but didn't answer. The truth would easily be discerned from his voice. He had hoped Kiba would come. Today was the day he had waited a century for.

Kiba rubbed the edge of a prominent canine against Sasuke's ear. "I can smell it on you."

"What's that?"

Teeth bit down enough to draw blood to the surface. "Lust."

"I think that's your own lust you're smelling." Sasuke pulled away only to have his body tugged insistently against a warm chest.

Kiba's nose buried itself in Sasuke's neck. He breathed deep of the scent ignoring any that weren't Sasuke's and purred in response. "Your scent has changed."

"I was barely out of puberty when you last saw me." Sasuke couldn't resist leaning back against him. His strength was more than enough to break away if he really wanted to. He simply didn't want to.

One of Kiba's hands lifted and rubbed at the buttons of Sasuke's white shirt before deftly releasing them. The more of the pristine skin he bared, the more excited both became. Sasuke could barely contain himself as Kiba's white teeth bit down into his shoulder.

"Christ at the pheromones..."

Sasuke snarled and shoved an elbow into the other's solar plexus. He smirked menacingly at the wash of pain spreading across tan features. "I was not pining away for you."

Kiba glanced up with an unabashedly intense look. "That's too bad, because I was."

The shock had Sasuke dumbfounded. He was still attempting to analyze the comment when Kiba twirled Sasuke to face him and locked their lips together. He remained motionless as his brain short-circuited while proceeding to ooze from his ears.

The kiss was frantic. Lips mashed together and hands tugged until they were pressed against each other as tight as possible. Sasuke could only feel as all higher brain power drifted away. It was unthinkable that a single kiss could thrust every thought from his brain.

"I've thought about you every day." Kiba pressed Sasuke back until he fell on the soft grass lining the pool. "Do you know what happened that night?"

Sasuke blinked, fighting to jump start his brain under the assault of Kiba's lips to his abdomen. "No…shit…I—"

Kiba glanced up from where he was nibbling on the rise of Sasuke's hip. "Damn, you turn into mush with sex."

Sasuke attempted a glare, though the potency must have been lost somewhere between his mind and the facial features. This was what he had wanted from all his lovers. He wanted this mindless desire and loss of control.

Whatever Kiba was talking about, he didn't want to hear it. All he wanted was the lust and the desire and the fucking. Anything else could wait until later.

Sasuke's hands lifted and claw tipped fingers speared through Kiba's brunet locks. His body was screaming for what was being offered so willingly with no added issues of politics or species. Tonight he could fuck who he wanted without risking his head or that of his brother.

The taste for blood, never forgotten, rushed through him. The ache in his cock was only rivaled by that in his teeth. He needed to taste.

With the speed of a striking snake, Sasuke drew Kiba up his body and then teeth burrowed into the tempting neck. His partner shouted but he couldn't pull back for even a moment of comfort. He needed too bad. For vampires, tasting blood was very nearly orgasmic. Some never partook of physical intercourse in favor of simply experiencing it through the blood. Tasting the pleasure of one's partner was the greatest high imaginable.

"Oh shit, Sasuke." Kiba's hips began pumping against him.

The sensation had Sasuke smirking against the flesh beneath his sucking lips. With the skill of a mature vampire, he flipped them so that he straddled Kiba while sucking and lapping at the blood. His hips ground down and he heard the shout of his companion before the heady sent of musky release filled his senses.

His lips pulled away and he threw his head back as the sensation of Kiba's orgasm washed through him. Wolves had so many more addicting endorphins and hormones running through their bodies. It was a taste he could easily grow addicted to.

"Holy fuck…I haven't come like that since I was a teenager." Kiba panted where he lay, a darkening stain was beginning to show through his jeans.

Sasuke hummed in satisfaction. He had to agree. The chemical result of Kiba's orgasm was still washing through him. Wolves might feel the world around them more keenly, but vampires had the pleasure of experiencing just as many things through the blood.

Kiba's hand lowered to brush across Sasuke's hard crotch. "You didn't come?"

Sasuke's eyes slid open with a purr. "I didn't need to."

Kiba cocked his head. "How so?"

"I experienced your orgasm." Sasuke lowered his head to swipe several times at the still oozing marks. With Kiba's healing, they would be gone by dawn.

"Nifty trick." Kiba ran a hand up Sasuke's back before raking his claws down with just enough force to scratch the skin without ripping him to shreds. "Maybe you'll let me experience yours now."

Sasuke shrugged his shirt from his shoulders with a smirk. "You can try. My lovers tell me I’m frigid."

Kiba sat up and tossed Sasuke to his back before settling between his thighs. His lips went immediately to Sasuke's sensitive neck region. "I find that hard to believe."

Sasuke hissed, his neck automatically arching. If Kiba was a vampire, he would tease the skin with his teeth, possibly sinking them in just enough to bring pleasurable pain. Sasuke had yet to allow a lover to attempt the more erotic parts of vampire sex. None were worthy of the honor.

"You know, I read that vampires were sensitive on the neck." Kiba sucked gently on the skin. "But you seem to be particularly so."

"What do you know of vampire necks?" Sasuke hissed as the skin above his jugular was caught between canines. He couldn't withhold his whimper.

Kiba released skin, watching the way it turned blue beneath his gaze. "There are a surprisingly wide selection of vampire books that deal with the more sensual aspects."

Sasuke stared, stunned. He was not surprised so much at there being books on the issue but more about the fact a were was able to get his paws on one or more of them. "Really?"

Kiba grinned and moved back to Sasuke's neck. "One author even claimed to be able to make a vampire come without ever breaking the skin. I don't know if it was true and my teeth aren't quite as sharp as yours but let's give it a try."

Sasuke opened his mouth the rebuke the statement when Kiba bit down so hard onto the flesh, Sasuke gave a shout. His neck arched back and his hips up. His neck seemed connected to his cock. Each bite was nearly the equivalent of having his cock sucked. "Shit—"

"Good?" Kiba lifted and smirked down at Sasuke. "I wonder what else feels good?"

Sasuke felt he was going hoarse with his cries. Nothing had ever felt like this. When he thought his body was calming from the onslaught, Kiba upped the ante. His teeth left dark bites and bruises up the length of his neck and shoulders. 

Each time he drew blood to the surface just beneath the skin, Sasuke went insane. The scent of blood alone was enough to drive a horny vampire wild but to add in the painful pleasure of being bitten along with it was enough to have his cock engorged to nearly bursting. "Please—"

Sasuke shifted and arched in desperate need. He was going to implode, but somehow Kiba was keeping his licking and biting to just enough to enflame without fully pushing over the threshold. He was going to expire. All that would be left would be a pile of ash.

"I'm not going to settle for some post pubescent dry humping." Kiba moved his lips to the less erogenous but still sensitive skin above Sasuke's collarbone. "Not tonight."

Sasuke frowned at the desperate tone in Kiba's voice. He opened his mouth but promptly forgot what he had intended to say once Kiba resumed his lingual torture. The only thing that mattered at that moment was more of the stimulation to his neck.

Kiba divested them both of their trousers. The damp head of his cock pressed against Sasuke's hip as he sucked a finger and inserted it into Sasuke. "You're tight."

Sasuke sat up with a smirk and wrapped a claw tipped hand around Kiba's cock, the tip of one long nail tapping teasingly over a vein. "I'm not virginal and I heal even faster than you. Especially now."

Sasuke's gaze lifted to the moon and he licked his lips to catch any residual blood. The moon and the intoxicating blood he'd just ingested would have him healing almost instantly. That would prove beneficial as he didn't want to suffer through stretching.

Sasuke's smirk widened and he lifted a wrist to his lips. Teeth bit deep before he extended the hand over Kiba's thick erection. The thick blood dripped and slid slickly over the shaft. "There's your lubrication."

Kiba's eyes faded from brown to a shimmering golden. His hand snared around Sasuke's wrist and brought the dripping flesh to his lips. His fangs ghosted over the punctures before his lips fastened over the injury and sucked deeply.

Sasuke's head fell back and his eyes closed. The feeling of being drank from was nearly as addicting as drinking. "Yes."

Kiba's lips remained fastened to Sasuke's wrist as his body began pressing inside. The blood provided just enough lubrication for him to slide inside, spreading Sasuke easily. It was a tight squeeze as the animal part of Kiba made him quite large.

"Fuck," hissed Sasuke. His back arched and he pulled away his wrist. That wasn't where he wanted Kiba's lips.

He lifted a clawed hand and sliced a small shallow cut across his throat. "Please—"

Kiba didn't have to question to know what Sasuke's wanted. His lips immediately latched onto the cut as his hips began pushing forward in rhythmic thrusts. Each thrust was punctuated by a powerful suck.

Sasuke clawed desperately at Kiba's back. His claws left bloody furrows and his legs locked around powerful thighs. Pleasure and pain mixed together before exploding within him.

His back arched and his hips jutted forward. If he screamed out his pleasure, he couldn't tell. Everything seemed to be converging in him before spirally outward. His eyes faded to red and his teeth extended to the point of pure pain. He latched onto Kiba's shoulder, feeling blood fill his mouth as his orgasm pumped through him to smear over his abdomen and crotch.

Kiba grunted, his body convulsing in equal pleasure before heaving a shudder and falling to the side. "I feel high."

Sasuke rolled close, his hands fisting in brown hair. "It's my blood. You'll feel almost drunk for a couple of hours but trust me, the crash is just as painful as the high is pleasurable. You might want to be near a bathroom come dawn."

"Why?"

Sasuke sighed and placed his head on Kiba's chest. "Your body can't process my blood like that of an animal. You'll probably either have the shits or be puking up blood until well after noon."

Kiba closed his eyes and released something close to a purr. " 'S worth it."

"You say that now." Sasuke nuzzled his face into Kiba's chest. "I don't think I can wait another century for this."

A look of pain crossed Kiba's face. "Sasuke…there's something I should tell you."

"Hmm?"

"Fuck…how do I say this?" Kiba pulled away and sat up. He ran hands through his already mussed hair and growled low in his throat.

"Just spit it out." Sasuke growled at his companion for having his relaxation taken away.

Kiba swallowed thickly before speaking. "I'm going to be mated in the spring."

"What?" Sasuke sat up, his eyes once more bleeding to red, this time having nothing to do with pleasure.

"My family arranged a mating with Hinata Hyuuga. I didn't have any choice in the matter." Kiba paled at the look crossing Sasuke's face. "Sasuke—"

"Get away from me." Sasuke stood in an easy motion. Why was he so angry? Why did this hurt more than it should? All he could think of was tasting Hinata Hyuuga's blood on his lips as he drained her dry. His eyes drifted to the moon and he understood the doom he would soon experience.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry. I swear to the Creator that I didn't court her. It's arranged."

Sasuke remained silent as he pulled on his clothes. If he spoke, his emotions might run amok. He needed to keep his calm.

"Sasuke."

"Just leave me alone." Sasuke clenched his teeth to keep from screaming out in frustration. Uchiha didn't display emotion like that.

"You're running away." Kiba latched onto Sasuke's arm. "Just like last time."

Sasuke whirled around, his fangs so distended; they caused his face to appear warped and distorted. "I didn't run away."

"You let your brother take you. It's the same thing."

Sasuke's control snapped and he lunged, pressing Kiba into a nearby tree with a sickening crack. "What choice did I have? Would you have us both hunted down? Banished from our families? I wasn't even of adult status and neither were you. Where would we have gone?"

"We would have figured something out." Kiba struggled where he was pinned.

Sasuke snorted and turned away. "It's all for the best now. We got to have our little fuck before you mated. I know how loyal you weres are concerning mates. I suggest you wash my scent from you before you return to her."

Sasuke clenched and unclenched his fists before glancing back at Kiba. "Remember what I said. Be near a bathroom before dawn."

With those words, he flickered away into the darkness. He knew Kiba would be unable to keep up. Sasuke had the title of fasted vampire in his clan and Kiba was still intoxicated by his blood. He needed to get away to lick the proverbial wounds seeping into his soul. He hadn't realized vampires could love like that and not realize it.

oOo

Itachi found Sasuke near dawn in his room of the Uchiha family castle. "My God. Sasuke, what happened?"

Sasuke didn't move his eyes from the pinkening of the morning sky. He knew what Itachi saw without seeing it. His clothes were stained with blood and dirt. His knew his neck looked as if some beast had chewed it raw. He could have healed himself if he wished but longed to keep the marks on him as long as possible.

"Who did this to you?" Itachi latched onto Sasuke's arms and shook him violently. "Were you assaulted?"

"No." Sasuke's eyes seemed lifeless. "What is the penalty for loving a were?"

Itachi paled visibly. "Death."

Sasuke hummed and moved towards the window. "Then I suppose I should save the Council the time and finish myself off today."

"You met him again."

Sasuke glanced at his bruised wrist. "He will be mated in the spring."

"Sasuke, don't be melodramatic. Simply find another lover to replace him." Itachi attempted to get a rise from Sasuke only to have him continue to look defeated. "You shouldn't feel this way."

"I feel like my soul has been ripped from my body. We shared blood."

"Oh, God." Itachi grabbed Sasuke and dragged him into the darker part of the room before his body could burn. "How could you be so stupid to share blood under a full summer moon again?"

Sasuke shook his head, his body drooping under the pull of the sun. Itachi was forced to place him in his bed and draw the curtains as well as those over the window. "I suppose the good part of you being in this shape is that you'll be forced to sleep until sunset. God, this is going to hurt and I'm going to regret this."

oOo

"You must have had a good time last night." Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki sat next to his childhood playmate. "You look like shit."

Kiba tried to muster a smile, but failed miserable. The vomiting had finally stopped and he was able to crawl down to the main hall at the announcement of his friend's arrival. "I feel like shit."

"So, you gonna tell me about her?" Naruto pressed for information.

"Him."

"No shit?" Naruto's eyes widened to large orbs of surprised blue. "I never thought to tap that hole, but to each his own."

Kiba punched his friend's shoulder with as much strength as remained, which wasn't much. He wobbled precariously before collapsing against Naruto as a series of dry heaves wracked his body.

"Fuck, Kiba. Don't throw up on me." Naruto gagged at his friend's heaving, but held him aloft until it passed. "What the hell made you so damn sick?"

"He drank vampire blood and from the looks of it, quite a bit." A thickly cloaked man walked into the main hall. The black material steamed as he moved from the sun into the shadowy interior before shedding it.

"A vampire? What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto's hackles rose at Itachi's presence.

Itachi ignored him, staring directly at Kiba. "You look about as healthy as my brother. I hope you are prepared for the backlash of what you've done."

Itachi moved passed the two weres and to the noble were descending the stairs. "Tsume."

"When my butler told me a vampire was demanding an audience with me, I couldn't be more surprised. What do you want, Uchiha, that you would brave the dawn to get it?" Tsume crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Your son and my brother seemed to have entered into a binding contract. I propose we settle our species differences and stop all the every hundred years pussyfooting around the issue. I intended to wait until the next council to bring up the issue, but I didn't think my brother would be that much of an idiot to force my hand when things still have a volatile air." Itachi rubbed a hand over his eyes, obviously feeling the pull of the sun.

"What are you talking about?"

Itachi glared at the woman. "I'm sure you know what happens when a vampire shares blood with another being during a summer moon."

Tsume shrugged her shoulders. "It's like a marriage, isn't it?"

"You could say that. Our soul is intricately woven into our blood. Any other time, the soul is retained with blood is shared, but on a summer moon, it becomes…loose." Itachi heaved a sigh. "Sasuke shared his soul with a were…your son. He is bound to him for the rest of his days. If he ever dies, Sasuke will likely take his own life as well."

Tsume glared in the direction of Kiba. "What has that to do with me?"

"I want you to allow your son to mate with my brother." Itachi offered his hand. "The first of many joinings. Though it is impossible for were and vampire to produce offspring, it would offer an option for a more stable peace."

"Ha!" Tsume scoffed loudly. "My son is going to link this family with the Hyuuga. What do I care if your brother offs himself."

"Because that will kill me too." Kiba moved forward with the assistance of Naruto. "A hundred years ago I moon bonded with Sasuke. If he dies, I won't last long."

"What!" Tsume moved with the speed of an elder, slamming her fist into Kiba's jaw and sending him across the room. "You little shit! A moon bonding would have almost assured offspring from the first mating. Now, you'll be lucky to even get it up to poke her."

"Perhaps now you'll consider my offer?" Itachi stepped forward. "Sasuke and your son have linked their souls. There is no going back for either. Sasuke is close to taking his own life. I don't think he realizes Kiba has linked his soul to his. I don’t know how long I can keep Sasuke from seeking the dawn."

Tsume looked furious. "I’m having the Council brought here along with your brother. We'll convene at dusk. This will be decided one way or the other."

oOo

Sasuke awoke in a strange bed. A glance to his right showed the moon already rising in the window. It had been years since he had slept past dusk. Movement caught his eye and he glanced to see a pale Kiba seated at his bedside.

"What…are you…doing here?" he croaked.

Kiba chuckled dryly. "You look like shit."

Sasuke struggled to sit. "Where am I?"

"The Inuzuka stronghold in England. Mother had you brought her. She and your brother, along with the rest of the Council have come here to decide our fate." Kiba sat forward. "Why did you do it?"

Sasuke turned his gaze away and sat up. Even he couldn't answer as to the reasons why his instinct acted without his brain functioning. What was done, was done, but it didn't mean anything. "I will offer my life. It will solve everyone's problems."

"Stop that! I've been moon bound to you for nearly a century. Do you realize how it felt? Every time you fucked I felt it and the beast nearly went insane. Distance means nothing. I practically had to wall away my soul to even function." Kiba snarled violently. "So if you die, they might as well stake me with silver because I'll be dead in a week by suicide."

Sasuke paled under his already heavy pallor. "Kiba—"

"Your brother is fighting pretty hard for this. I think he feels guilty about a hundred years ago." Kiba sat on the bed and lifted a hand over Sasuke's heart. "And you were right about me being sick."

Sasuke's lips quirked upward. "I told you."

"Good, you're awake." Itachi looked more haggard than Sasuke had ever seen him. "You both need to come to the Council."

Sasuke stood, followed by Kiba, and both trailed after Itachi until they stood before the three were-lords, Inuzuka, Uzumaki, and Hyuuga, and the three vampire lords, Uchiha, Aburame, and Yamanaka. Also seated was the head of the Nara clan, a were clan under the Uzumaki banner. It was a serious gathering.

Minato Namikaze stepped forward as the council spokesman. "We have discussed the shameful bonding of your souls to each other at length. Even if you weren't both males, matings between vampires and weres will always remain barren. Children are so few in our kind, each mated pair is cherished for the chance they might usher in the next generation. You should both be put to death for breaking our laws and mating your souls to each other."

There was a pause and Minato looked both over before continuing. "However, that both your souls accepted the bond tells us that you were destined mates and we cannot shame ourselves by destroying something the powers that be created simply because we don't like it. That being said, you are both banished from ever holding a position on this council. In the event that Itachi Uchiha does not produce an heir upon his demise, the position will fall to a cousin or relative. As Tsume has no other heirs, her seat on this council shall fall to her nephew unless she chooses to breed. Do you both understand?"

Sasuke glanced at Kiba who looked completely dumbfounded. "Our punishment is that we can't hold office?"

Itachi rolled his eyes before walking across the room and flicking his brother on the brow. "Stupid."

"Ow, damn it!" Sasuke rubbed his brow before glancing at Kiba. "I didn't want your place on the council anyway."

Itachi's lips quirked. "That's good because I don't plan to relinquish it any time soon."

Tsume jumped down and prowled out of the chamber. Kiba gave chase only to have a fist plowed into his cheek for the second time that day. "You are no longer welcome in my home. I'll give you until dawn to pack your shit and get out."

"Mother—" Kiba struggled to sit.

Minato crouched by Kiba, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Give her a couple of years to cool off. I'll work at her. She burns bright at first but has no staying power."

"It's fine," said Sasuke. "He's staying with me."

"You two are lucky that your bodies accepted your bonds otherwise I'm afraid the Council might have gone in another direction." Minato assisted Kiba to his feet. "But today opened up a wilder spec with our two species. Interspecies mating is allowed if both can survive bonding."

Itachi sighed heavily. "I doubt many will attempt it. Unsuccessful bonding results in death and many would want offspring."

Minato smiled. "We'll see."

"What about Hinata?" asked Kiba with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"Don't worry about her," said Minato. "I've opened up negotiations for the Subaku clan's youngest. I considered offering Naruto but I would rather my son chose his own mate rather than have it chosen for him."

Kiba glanced at Sasuke a grinned. "I guess you're stuck with me."

Sasuke leaned forward to lap at the blood oozing from Kiba's split lip. "I'm sure we can work something out."

Kiba grinned despite the pain in his face. "I'm sure we can."

The end.


End file.
